Jupiter
| hometown = | music = "Rooftops" by | affiliation = Revolution (with Chris "More" Attitude) | current_efeds = Extreme Wrestling Federation | previous_efeds = High Voltage Wrestling | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Brawler | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = 1999 | record = 19-4-20 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Jupiter is a Polish professional wrestler, currently working for Extreme Wrestling Federation in Poland. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Zielony Niszczyciel' (Piledriver) **'Kosmiczne Ciecie' (Tornado DDT) **'Extra Deathkick' **Spinebuster **Shooting Star Press **Irish Whip Grapple **Irish Whip Strike **Spear **Powerbomb **Chokeslam *'Theme music' **"Rooftops" by Lost Prophets *'Catchprase' **"Kto jest najlepszym wrestlerem na swiecie?" Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Fuck The World Championship (1 time) **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris "More" Attitude *'High Voltage Wrestling' **HVW World Championship (1 time) Match History (21-6-24) {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-size: 85%; text-align: center;" width="100%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=03%|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=35%|'Opponent(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=22%|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #C0A8C0" width=40%|'Notes' |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Mr Answer |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza VIII |align=center|Dark Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Gambit |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza IX |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|SR-Crazy |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza X |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Mr Answer |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XI |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Claw, Mysterio, Bubba, Mr Answer |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XI |align=center|teaming with Bad Boy, Stone Cold and SR-Crazy |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Claw & Bubba |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XIII |align=center|teaming with Mr Answer |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Claw |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XIV |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Shiz |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XV |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Hangman and Gangsta and Szakal |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XVI |align=center|EWF World Championship |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Szakal |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XVII |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Rottweiler and Tugboat and El Matador |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XVIII |align=center|Triple Threat Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Juice and Vampirro |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XIX |align=center|Triple Threat Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|13 other opponents |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXI |align=center|Triple Threat Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Psycho One and Bubba |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXII |align=center|Triple Threat Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Rottweiler |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXIII |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|The Luk & Butcher |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXIV |align=center|teaming with Psycho One |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Shaman & Tool, Abraham & Reaper |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXIV |align=center|teaming with Psycho One |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Psycho & Tool |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXV |align=center|teaming with Mower in EWF Tag Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Psycho & Tool |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXV |align=center|teaming with Mower in EWF Tag Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Bubba & Rottweiler & Tool |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXVI |align=center|teaming with Psycho & Mind Mower |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|John Hangman and Psycho One |align=center|EWF Kwietniowa Anarchia III |align=center|teaming with Mind Mower |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Mind Mower |align=center|EWF Kwietniowa Anarchia III |align=center|EWF Fuck The World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Scyther |align=center|AWF Outbreak 1 |align=center|Steel Cage Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Lord DeMarco & Scyther |align=center|AWF Outbreak 2 |align=center|teaming with The BackStabber |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|The BackStabber |align=center|AWF Outbreak 3 |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Lord DeMarco |align=center|AWF Outbreak 4 |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Lord DeMarco and The BackStabber and Scyther |align=center|AWF PPV: Rise of Champions |align=center|AWF World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Lord DeMarco & The BackStabber |align=center|AWF Outbreak 6 |align=center|teaming with Chris "More" Attitude |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Scyther & Psycho & Wolf |align=center|AWF Outbreak 7 |align=center|teaming with Chris "More" Attitude |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|The BackStabber & Kraven & Yamato Konoe |align=center|AWF Outbreak 9 |align=center|teaming with Chris "More" Attitude & Scyther |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|The BackStabber and Psycho One |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXVIII |align=center|teaming with Vaclav |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|The BackStabber |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza LXXXIX |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|The BackStabber and Scyther |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XC |align=center|teaming with Vaclav |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|The BackStabber |align=center|HVW Under Pressure I |align=center|2 of 3 Falls World Championship Qualifying Match with Yamato Konoe as referee |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Vaclav and Chris Attitude |align=center|HVW Under Pressure II |align=center|Steel Cage HVW World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|The BackStabber & TuanX |align=center|HVW Under Pressure III |align=center|teaming with Chris Attitude in a Tag-Team Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Psycho One & TuanX |align=center|HVW Under Pressure IV |align=center|teaming with Chris Attitude in a Tag-Team Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Alex "The IOOT" Scorp |align=center|HVW Under Pressure V |align=center|Open Challenge |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Vaclav |align=center|HVW Baltic Mayhem |align=center|House of Fear Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Yamato Konoe and Alex "The IOOT" Scorp |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCI |align=center|HVW World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Mamoru |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCII |align=center|Single Match with Special Guest Referee (Nas Jazzowski) |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Vaclav & Nilsen, Husar & Damage, Bubba & Psycho |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCII |align=center|teaming with Chris Attitude in TLC EWF Tag Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Vaclav & Izzy Nilsen |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCII |align=center|teaming with Chris Attitude in EWF Tag Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Ricky Banks |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCIII |align=center|HVW World Championship Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Vaclav and Scotty Whiped |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCIV |align=center|teaming with Nas Jazzowski with Special Guest Referee El Masturbator |---- |align=center style="background: #eeeeff"|zDraw |align=center|Psycho One |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCV |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Scyther |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCV |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Shambler |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCV |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Chris "More" Attitude |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCV |align=center|EWF World Championship Tournament |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zWin |align=center|Tool & Nas Jazzowski & Chris Attitude |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCVI |align=center|teaming with Shambler & Mind Mower |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zLoss |align=center|Scyther |align=center|EWF Wrestlepalooza XCVII |align=center|No DQ Match |---- Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers